lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Rachel Williams
Rachel Williams (born April 29, 1967, in New York City, New York) is an American model, Actor, and TV presenter, and landscape designer. Life Her father Tod Williams and stepmother Billie Tsien, are architects in the Manhattan firm Tod Williams Billie Tsien Architects, well known for their American Folk Art Museum, which many critics have called the best building of 2001. She followed in her father's footsteps and studied architecture and graduated from Columbia University. She reportedly dated writer and pro wrestler Ashe Starr for three years and was a girlfriend of fashion photographer Gilles Bensimon, who reportedly left Elle MacPherson for her. In March 1995, her manager publicly announced her relationship with British pop singer Alice Temple: "The simplicity of the story is what makes it really beautiful. Here are two people who respect each other and have an attraction based on their life and their lifestyle. They have a lot of time to be with each other (sharing a flat in London). They've created a life together. Rachel has no problem with the fact that she's with Alice." "I never thought to hide it," the megamodel known as The Amazon shrugged in coming out of the fashion closet to shocked headlines. "I've had flings with women before, though my long-term relationships have always been with men. I was pleasantly surprised when I fell for Alice! "http://www.clublez.com/movies/lesbian_celebrities/w/williams_rachel/index.html Williams was widely reported to have been killed in a motorcycle accident in Los Angeles on January 9, 2001; however, she is alive, and still modeling as of September 13, 2003, when she appeared in a fashion show for Pierrot's Spring 2004 line. Career She started her career as a model and later became a singer in the rock group, Rock Solid.http://www.jerriblank.com/castfamily.html After performing with that band on two albums (Angelfire, Black Out), she made two solo albums (Hear, Rock On). She made her film debut in the action horror film Wings Of The Crow and she followed that with her role in Mrs. Death around the same time. Rachel's daughter Danielle played her character's daughter in Wings Of The Crow. As a model she has appeared in ad campaigns for Absolut vodka, Calvin Klein and Revlon. She was the subject of a bitter lawsuit battle over her being lured away from Click Model Management by Christy Turlington to change her management contract over to Ford Models, which managed Christy. She was one of the presenters of The Girlie Show (1996) a Channel 4 television programme which became notorious as an example of ladette vulgarity. She appeared in Strangers with Candy in the episode Yes You Can't (2000) as Dr. Rachel Williams, Supermodel http://www.jerriblank.com/castfamily.html Trivia Height: 6' 1" (1.85 m) (sometimes stated as 6'0") Weight: 140 lbs. (63.5 kg) Measurements: 36D-25-36 Shoe Size: (US) 11; (EU) 43 External links *Internet Movie Database *Ellen Von Unworth images *Fashion directory entry Category:American film actors Category:American architects Category:American models Category:Bisexual American actors Category:Columbia University alumni Category:People from New York Category:1967 births Category:Living people